Krystal Star
In January 2013, our planet has come to the time of the promised return of Christ Consciousness, and the externalization of the Krystal Star presence (the Cosmic Christos Unity Consciousness) is beginning now to rehabilitate the organic Timelines for the GSF Ascension timeline made for preserving human sovereignty on the planet earth. We endeavor to use the word Christ, Christos-Sophia, Krystal and Krystahala interchangeably to return the real meaning and use of the word to denote the principles of the Law of One as they are intended by the Eternal God Source. The Inner Light of Christos when actualized in form, is the embodiment of an Eternal God Human. Practicing Unity Consciousness and Oneness is directly reflecting the image of God’s Eternal Love for creation, and is eternally protected by the Guardian Founder Races. Be At One with All, as One is All with the eternal nature of the God Source. Every Soul is taking the same journey, but each soul has evolved at a different level at the end of the evolution cycles which determines the next stages of Consciousness evolution. The Krystal Star teachings of the Law of One and Service to Others describe the Universal Laws that govern our spiritual Ascension for each dimension of Consciousness in the Universal Time Matrix. The Morphogenetic Field structure of the planetary mathematical architecture has been coded to fully anchor the Krystal Star frequency presence along with running its living energetic current or Krystal Spiral, into the planetary brain or Planetary Logos. This has been generated from the constant gridwork involved of many spiritual representatives on the earth, such as Starseeds, Indigos whose mission is the rehabilitation and recoding of the damaged Planetary Grid Network, which act as the central nervous system and brain for the planet. Now we evolve into the Krystal Star hosting of this planetary consciousness evolution or Ascension cycle. This allows the Liquid Plasma Waves Krystal Forces and Open Source current to wash through the many energetic tributaries, ley lines and meridians within the planetary consciousness field to repair and rebuild the original human template of the Diamond Sun Body. Trinity Principle of Krystal Star The source code or Unity Field intelligence field is a Krystal Star (Christos Consciousness) hub accessed through the merging of manifested bodies holding trinity wave formats that connect directly into the Eternal Source light (Godhead). The three sound-wave-tone parts when merged into internal energetic balance become designed as one component that access directly into the feedback loop exchanging with the Eternal source supply. This exchange with the Threefold Founder Flamegodhead is the principle of Christos, an inner sustained eternal source light. This is what it means that the Godhead cannot be reached by anything but the Christos Consciousness (Krystal Star Tones),KA_RA_YA_SA_TA_AA_LA_(KRYSTAL) although this process of unifying consciousness with the Godhead is known by many different names. The Krystal/Christos architecture is that which allows the synchronic phasing of inner/outer/in-between currents of energy to be inhaled and exhaled circulating the eternal life spark of creation throughout the entire organism. This trinity principle is the original holographic architecture of the microcosm to macrocosm, planetary, human and all of universal creation. The Christos template is designed as a Unity Field form of embodiment, thus all architecture, patterns and 12D code of the Silicate Matrix must be embodied as a trinity wave to return the Christos to the earth. The Holy Mother Arc, the Holy Father Arc and the Holy Sons and Daughters (Christosand Christos-Sophia) are all One as the Godhead. There is an energy matrix comprised of frequency that is a trinity wave tone, this tone is inter-dimensional and also a part of the core substance of our Universal Time Matrix. Now that our Mother principle component has returned, this is the unique process and massive transformation an ascending group of humans begin as potential planetary Christos consciousness or Unity Field. Oraphim The Oraphim is a part of the Diamond Sun DNA Christos lineages, the original humans created from the Founder Race lines. The Diamond Sun refers to the original design of the angelic human 12 Strand DNA Silicate Matrix. This was the potential DNA and higher consciousness experienced by angelic human beings in previous time cycles on the 5D parallel earth Tara, previous to its cataclysm. The Double Diamond Sun Body refers to the Original Founder Oraphim design of a fully embodied 12 strand DNA and further access to 24 other dimensions of Consciousness while in a human body. When the Oraphim DNA potential is activated, it allows for physical body immortality and the ability for the consciousness bodies full transmutation out of dimensional time. This is the true meaning of GSF of spiritual Ascension. Golden Child and Geomancy As we are birthed into this level of the Golden Embryo in the latter stages of the spiritual Ascension process, the body starts to prepare for the impending birth of the Golden Child or Cosmic Christ Consciousness.This level of consciousness knows the earth is imprinted as a living holographic reality of our multidimensional Universe in Geomantic Structures. The planetary architecture is a Universal holographic template that can access certain qualities of multidimensional Consciousness on its surface geography. The Golden Children (Holy Sons and Daughters of the Sun), are naturally evolved into studying forms of Geomancy and Geomantic Structures through the Unity Field consciousness platform of which they are apart. Geomancy is the study of the Cosmic, Solar, Stellar and Planetary energy bodies, and how these collective energetic forces are configured within our bodies consciousness and within the planet, as well as the practice of interacting and communicating with this living intelligent energy matrix. KA RA YA SA TA AA LA (KRYSTAL) There is a frequency, tone and geometry recorded in the Silicate Matrix of the DNA, DNA Signal, that is being imprinted in new ways with the Krystal Tones 2013. This is a large Aurora project that has to do with re-encryption of the flesh and therefore re-configuring the DNA elements of the human body to be resonant with the frequencies of the Diamond Sun Body. These seven tones of Original Creation are broken down into: KA RA YA SA TA AA LA (KRYSTAL). When we tone these individually they hold a piece of a larger schematic that fits into the Krystal GSF body, the Diamond SunChristos Blueprint. These Tones are not to be confused with KA RA YA SA TA HA LA - emphasis on the H''' sound. Krystal Tones When the tones of KA RA YA SA TA '''AA LA (KRYSTAL) are woven into a complete pattern, they are an actual “Merkaba” Spirit Body. This Spirit Body of Krystal Star Consciousness is phonetically (sounds like) spelled something like: CHRYSTHALLA or KRYST HALA (KA RA YA SA TA HA LA), which also describes and explains (means) the male and female merged Risen Christos Body. * KA RA YA SA TA AA LA (KRYSTAL) is a process (verb) of encryption. * KA RA YA SA TA HA LA (KRYST HALA) is the end result (noun) male/female merged Risen Christos Body. Watch spirit science 12_5 from 11:15 to 11:38 for more information on Krystal tone. Category:Spiritual Category:Metaphysics